


Thrifty

by rdm_ation



Series: Odds and Ends [30]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Glee Drabble Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdm_ation/pseuds/rdm_ation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn and Rachel and Tina shopping at a thrift store. Because apparently wardrobe is just putting them all in vintage stuff this season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thrifty

**Author's Note:**

> Glee drabbles written according to random prompts. The summary is the prompt that I received.

“Tina, what are we doing?” Rachel asks, but gets in the car anyway.

“I told you, we’re going shopping for new clothes,” Tina says with a smile.

“Yes, I know, but where are we going?”

“You’ll see. We’ll meet Quinn there.”

Rachel narrows her eyes, she’s getting the impression this is some form of intervention but she can’t quite figure out what the other two girls are up to.

—

Soon enough, Tina pulls up and parks outside Lima’s thrift store – and Rachel just raises her eyebrows.

“Really, Tina? And what makes you think me shopping here is going to work?”

Tina laughs. “You have no choice, you’re coming in with us and we are finding you something amazing and vintage to wear. Your wardrobe may not be as bad as it used to be, but it’s still  _boring._

Quinn chooses that moment to appear, and Rachel smiles despite their sneakiness.

“Hey! We ready?”

Rachel eyes both of them, looking between them suspiciously. “Just how long have you two been planning this?” she asks.

Quinn and Tine both laugh, and wave the question away. They stride into the store, and soon enough they all have armfuls of clothing – both for themselves and for Rachel.

“Oh!” Rachel exclaims. “That dress is amazing!”

Tina smirks at her from over the garment in question, a simple but bright shift dress.

“Oh, fine. Yes, this was a good idea. Shut up.”


End file.
